Creepy Christmas
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Helen brings the holidays to Monster High! But will Moanica D'Kay ruin everyone's Christmas fun?


At Monster High, the ghouls have been seeing some strange things going on with the humans. Their houses were decorated with lights on strings and stores have been more crowded than usual. Not to mention they've seen the strangest decorations put up.

They also noticed Helen picking up the same weird decorations and bringing them to the school.

The ghouls decided enough's enough and decided to talk with Helen. She was taking out the strange decorations out of the boxes.

"Heu, ghouls! What's up?" asked Helen. She was holding a plastic statue of a normie with a white beard and a red suit.

"What's up is this gaudy decor you bought?" Cleo said. "And I thought you had good taste."

"Cleo! These aren't for my room! These are Christmas decoration!"

Frankie looked genuinely confused. "Christmas? Is it a normie thing?"

"Sure is! It's the best time of the year! Next to Halloween of course!" Helen unpacked a box of string lights.

"Halloween? You mean that holiday where normies dress up like us?" Draculaura asked. "Do they dress up like that bearded old man?" She pointed to the Santa statue.

"No, Drac. But Christmas is just as special as Halloween. It's a time where friends and family come together and think about what's important in life. It's about getting along and celebrating peace on Earth and good will to everyone."

"Really?! That sounds nice!" Lagoona said.

"Sounds like a joke to me."

The ghouls turned around and saw zombie mean girl Moanica D'Kay leaning against the doorway. She scoffed as she picked up a box of fragile ornaments. "Why'd you even bring this normie junk, Bloodgood?" She callously tossed the box on the floor.

"Because Christmas means something special to everyone! Not just normies! I'm here to bring the spirit of Christmas to Monster High! So you better behave yourself, Moanica!" Helen warned.

"Oh, please." Moanica snorted. "I think I speak for everyone when I say; DROP DEAD!" She laughed as she left the room.

"Man! That Moanica's the worst!" Helen sneered. "Why does she even go to this school?!"

"Don't let Moanica get to you. That's exactly what she wants." Frankie said. "And Moanica maybe mean, but she's still a monster."

"True, she maybe rude, hostile, snide, controlling, and looks like she got dressed in a grungy sewer, but she's a monster nonetheless." Cleo said.

"And we monsters stick together no matter what." Draculaura added.

Helen sighed. "If you say so."

"So, what's with this Normie in the tacky red suit?" Cleo asked, pointing to the Santa prop.

"That's Santa Claus, he symbolizes the spirit of Christmas. People say that on Christmas Eve, Santa travels around the world in a magic sleigh of flying reindeer and delivers presents to all the good children of the world in one night."

The ghouls paused, then broke out in laughter.

"Flying reindeer?!" Clawdeen snorted.

"On a magic sleigh?!" Draculaura tittered.

"And all in on every night?" Frankie stifled a laugh. "That's scientifically impossible!"

"I know it sounds crazy, but Santa represents what the spirit of Christmas is about." Helen said. "Giving someone you care about a gift from the goodness of your heart, to tell them deep in their heart that they're special to you."

Frankie smiled. "Y'know, that does sound pretty clawesome." Her neck bolts sparked. "I'm with Helen on this! Let's have a Christmas here at Monster High!"

"Now you're talking!" Helen picked up a box of decorations. "Let's get decorating!"

"I'll tell Dad!" Draculaura said. "This'll be a perfect lesson for us to learn about humans!" She became a bat and flew to her father's room.

The next day, the whole student body was gathered outside the school for Dracula's big announcement.

"As you all know, Helen is our Normie expert. And she has informed us of a human holiday called Creepmas."

"That's Christmas." Helen corrected.

"Christmas."

The students murmured to themselves about this strange holiday.

Helen spoke before her fellow monsters. "You see, everyone. Christmas is not just limited to normies. Monsters can celebrate it too, and together, we will learn the true meaning of Christmas and have a scary good time! So, who's with us?"

Skelly and Bonesy raised their arm bones high in the air. They both had huge crushes on Helen, so they go with anything Helen said.

"Um, what exactly do we have to do?" Deuce asked.

"It's simple! We decorate the whole school, sing Christmas carols, give away presents and-"

"Whoa! Back up!" Silvi Timberwolf said. "Give presents?!"

"Yeah! It's important to give a present to someone you care about them." Frankie explained.

Now the excitement was spreading. They all began to agree with this Christmas thing.

"Okay, everyone! Let's bring the holidays to Monster High!"

"YEAAAAAAAAH!"

But a certain zombie lurking outside the crowd sneered. "Not if I have something to do about it."

And so, Helen and the ghoulfriends began decorating the school. The students cringed a little at the bright red, green, gold and silver decorations.

"So...we put these all over the school?" asked Deuce.

"Yeah, and we're gonna need a big pine tree and bring it inside so we can decorate it with whatever we want!"

"OH, NO YOU DON'T!" Venus McFlytrap said, storming in. "I've heard of this normie tradition! You cut down trees and dress their corpses with lights and decorations! I refuse to support this mad campaign on botanical madness!"

"Whoa, chill out, Venus!" Helen said. "We're not cutting down any trees! We're getting a plastic one!"

Venus blinked. "Plastic?"

"Yeah," Helen held up her tablet to the plant monster. "See? Humans sell fake Christmas trees so there's no need to chop any trees down! They come in other colors and have lights attached to them already!"

"Ooh! Let's get that pink one!" Draculaura said, pointing her black fingernail on the tablet screen.

"Or that purple one!" Clawdeen said.

"And can we get more...stylish decorations?" asked Cleo. "I like these shiny balls, but I'm not so sure about other these bland looking ornaments."

"And what about these Christmas songs?" asked Skelly. "They sound like three year olds wrote them. Can't we give them a little more edge?"

Helen mentally sighed. Guess celebrating a human holiday with monsters was tougher than it sounded.

But then again...everyone celebrates the holidays in their own way. So...

"I got it!" Helen said. "That's how we'll make this human holiday even better! We'll take Christmas and give it the Monster High flare!"

"NOW you're talkin', ghoulfriend!" Clawdeen said. "I'll get started on Christmas outfits."

"We'll work on the music!" Skelly said, grabbing his guitar.

Helen looked at Venus. "So, are you cool with a plastic tree?"

"Well..." Venus tapped her foot. "Alright. If it's just a tree made of plastic, I have no complaints."

"Awesome sauce!" Helen fist-pumped. "Let's get this holiday show on the road!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Skelly, Bonesy, and Deuce were taking out Christmas decorations. Skelly looked at the strange looking plant in his hand. "So, when two humans stand under this toe plant, they have to kiss?! Just like that?!"

Deuce Gorgon shrugged. "That's what Helen explained earlier. It's a Christmas thing."

Skelly looked at the plant like it it was the key to the universe. "This is a very interesting invention!" He exclaimed happily.

"You're not planning what I think you're planning, are you?!"

Skelly wiggled his eye sockets. "You bet your snake-hawk I do!" The eager skeleton and his brother ran off to find Helen, but he stopped when he saw Moanica walking down the hallway.

And she was smiling.

Once Skelly caught sight of Moanica's beaming face, he started to worry. Monica only smiles when she's got something rotten up her sleeve, especially when her entourage of Zomboyz were following her.

Whatever Moanica was up to, Skelly had to put a stop to it. He detached his head and rolled it carefully down the hall to follow Moanica.

Skelly' head rolled silent as a shadow following Moanica. He ducked behind lockers and trash cans every time the zombie girl turned her head to avoid being spotted.

Moanica opened the door to the school basement and went down. Skelly's body caught up with him and he reattached his head. Knowing he needed to eavesdrop, he tip-tied quietly down the steps and got close enough to hear Moanica.

"They've stooped to celebrating normie holidays! We need to put a stop to this!" Moanica hissed. "What did you find out?!"

The Zomboy groaned something.

"So, they're keeping all their presents in the lunch room? Perfect! We'll snatch the gifts and then they'll have no Christmas!" Moanica cackled beautifully.

Skelly tried not to gasp so he won't alert the zombies, but hearing their incoming footsteps, Skelly panicked and ran away before anyone heard or spotted him.

* * *

"Okay, think you guys got it down?" Frankie said.

Silvi Timberwolf gave a thumbs up and strummed her guitar. "One, two, one two three four!"

The school band began jamming out Christmas tunes, only they were monsterfied with rock! Helen and the ghouls were head banging to the beat.

"OH YEAAAAH!" Frankie and her ghoulfriends were definitely feeling the Christmas spirit now.

"This is gonna be sooo clawesome!" Clawdeen said.

"You said it!" Draculaura said.

Helen rushed to her friends looking a little tired. "Yeah! Totally!"

"Huh? Helen, where have you been?!" Cleo asked. "We've finally got the hang of this Christmas thing!"

"Sorry!" Helen panted. "I had to wrap up one last present!"

"And where's Skelly?!" Silvi said. "He's suppose to be up here jammin'!"

Just then, a loud siren blared out, forcing the band to stop playing!

"What in the name of Alucard is going on?!" Dracula cried out, covering his ears.

Helen and all the monsters when to the lunchroom and to their shock and mild irritation, Moanica and her Zomboyz were hanging from the ceiling in a cargo net.

"Well, if it isn't the holiday grinch herself." Helen said.

"What's with this stupid net, you brainless monster?!" Moanica hissed.

"Moanica, we're not as dumb as you think we are." Twyla said, appearing from the shadows.

"Yeah," said Skelly. "I heard you boneheads talking so Twyla and I set up this nice trap just for you."

Twyla undid the rope and dropped painfully to the floor. Moanica huffed in defeat.

Helen shook her head. "Unbelievable. So you were trying to steal everyone's presents and ruin Christmas. What a cliche." She walked over to Moanica.

Thoroughly annoyed, Moanica stood up. "Yeah! So, what if I did?! This estupido holiday isn't meant for-"

Helen held out a wrapped present. "If you wanted a present, you could have waited until Christmas."

And for the first time, Moanica was speechless.

"This is for you, Moanica. Merry Christmas."

With trembling hands, Moanica took the present. "You're...giving me a present. Why?!"

"Because it's Christmas." Helen said. "The time of year we drop our negativity and celebrate peace. That's what makes Christmas so special and why anyone can celebrate it. Because monsters deserve peace and joy, especially you, Moanica."

"I...I don't know what to say." said Moanica.

Helen smiled. "You can start by opening your present."

Moanica ripped off the paper with her claws and she gasped. "Santa Maria..." She pulled out the most stylish black and green boots her zombie eyes have ever seen!

"Nothing says perfect gift like the perfect shoes." Helen said.

"Wow, thanks, Bloodgood." Moanica hugged her precious boots. Her smile made her face glow, a tear formed in the corner of her eye.

"Just be good for goodness sake." Helen said.

"Yeah," Moanica wiped her tear and sniffed. "But don't get the wrong idea! When this holiday blows over, it's back to being sworn enemies you and me!"

Helen kept her smile and stuck out her hand. "Wouldn't have it any other way, D'Kay."

Moanica smiled and shook hands with Helen. She nodded a friendly nod and went to try on her new boots.

Frankie walked over to Helen. "Wow. This holiday is something else."

"Yep. But that's what makes it so great. Speaking of great..." Helen walked over to Skelly. "Thanks for the tip, Skelly. You saved Christmas."

Helen kissed the skeleton right on the cheek bone.

Skelly went stiff. He almost clattered to pieces if Helen hadn't of caught him before he fell apart.

Helen giggled. "Merry Christmas, Skelly."

"M-M-Merry Christmas, Helen." Skelly gushed.

And so, Monster High enjoyed it's very first Christmas. The feeling of peace and harmony to all.

A feeling that will always be around when monsters celebrate and accept each other.


End file.
